INSPECTOR GADGET: THE MOVIE
by EmporerKuzco
Summary: I loved the cartoon, but I was sorely disapointed with the movie - this fanfic is a re-write of the movie...it keeps a slightly similar story, but with a better plot and more development for the characters.
1. Go, Gadget, Go

I N S P E C T O R G A D G E T :: THE MOVIE  
  
This is the way I think the movie SHOULD have been – but I warn you, I really have no idea what's going to happen so I don't know how good it will be! I am trying to keep some scenes and ideas similar to the movie, although I am making Claw a more interesting and less (annoyingly) over-the- top, also I'm giving Penny and Brain a similar task like the show used to, rather than them just sitting around. ;)  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"UNCLE JOHN! UNCLE JOHN ARE YOU UP YET?" called Penny from downstairs.  
  
John lay asleep in his bed, his body sprawled out this way and that under and above the blankets.  
  
"UNCLE JOHN! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" called Penny again. John rolled onto his back and opened one eye. John rolled over and looked at the clock on his nightstand; it read 8:20.  
  
"Wowsers! I'm going to be late!" said John as he threw back the covers. John made an attempt to spring out of bed, but ended up rolling off the bed. Penny opened up the bedroom door, "Uncle John, are we going to do this every morning?" penny giggled. John shot his head up off the floor and looked at Penny, "I've been up for hours! Just doing those…you know, stretches!" he said as he quickly put his hand behind his head and pulled with the other, in an attempt to fake a stretch.  
  
"Whatever you say!" Penny giggled again as she pushed off the doorframe and walked down the hall.  
  
"They keep you healthy! Every good cop does them!" shouted John to Penny down the hall.  
  
"Alright Uncle John!" Penny called, obviously not believing him, "just finish your stretches quickly! I made breakfast for us!"  
  
John sat down at the round wooden table in the tiny little kitchen; Penny was giving Brain his dog food and when she finished she walked to the counter and brought to plates to the table. They had eggs, bacon and pancakes on them and they looked great!  
  
"This looks really good Penny!" said John, picking up a fork, "So, how things been going at school lately?"  
  
Penny opened her mouth to answer but at that moment the phone rang.  
  
"Hold that thought." Said John, wiping his face with his napkin as he got up to get the phone.  
  
"Hello?" said John in a cheerful voice into the phone hanging on the wall.  
  
"Uh-huh….uh-huh." Said John, his face turned serious.  
  
Penny and Brain looked at each other at the same time, then Penny looked back at her Uncle John.  
  
"Really? You're serious? That's great!" said John smiling, "-Ahem- I mean, excellent sir, I'm on my way over right now!" and with that, John hung up the phone.  
  
John turned to Penny and gave her a sorry look and said, "That was Chief Quimby on the phone…he said to get over there right away, he has a big case for me!"  
  
"Oh, well…" Penny looked upset, but tried to hide it, "that's ok Uncle John! I'm sure you'll do great! When I get home from school you can tell me all about it." Said Penny, trying to hide her sadness with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Penny, you're the best! I promise I'll make it up to you" said John, putting on a police hat to go with his uniform.  
  
"Bye Penny!" said Uncle John giving Penny a kiss on the forehead as he walked to the door.  
  
"I'm off the fight crime!" said John, swinging in the doorway, when he finished saying that, he flew out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Penny and Brain rushed to the window to watch as John struggled to pull open the door of his rusty old car. John jiggled the handle, then put his foot up on the door and pulled with all his might…the door flew open, knocking John onto his back on the grass. John stood up, brushed himself off and got in the car. He slammed the door and started the car; it made a deep rumbling growl as he screeched down the street.  
  
"And to think all this will be mine someday!" Penny said sarcastically to Brain with a sigh as she picked up her backpack and flung it onto her shoulder.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
John ran to the doors of the Riverton police station; he pushed open the doors, knocking a man behind the door down to the floor.  
  
John kept running, but looked behind at the man and said, "S-sorry! It's my first big case!"  
  
Since John wasn't looking, he knocked down a woman holding a pile of papers also.  
  
John didn't stop, but shouted out another "sorry! Really sorry!"  
  
John kept running and just missed a woman with a coffee pot in her hands. Finally he reached Chief Quimby's door; he pulled it open, ran in, then closed the door and backed against it worriedly.  
  
"Trouble John?" asked Quimby, uninterested; he didn't even look up from reading his paper.  
  
"I got here as soon as I could sir! I'm ready for my big case you told me about on the pho-"  
  
"Ah yes! Your big case!" said Quimby, standing up from his desk and putting his arm on John's back, "it's a very dangerous assignment John!"  
  
"Danger's my middle name"  
  
"You're going to have to be quick, slick and unseen!" continued Quimby  
  
"I'm quiet as a mouse Chief!"  
  
"You'll have to slip through the cracks like silly puddy or playdo!"  
  
"I'll be in there like swimwear sir!"  
  
"Great Gadget! Then I think you're ready!"  
  
"Great! What's my big case, sir?" asked John hopefully.  
  
"Well Brown, I'm almost out of coffee and the stuff the Mayor provides us with is absolute garbage! Be a good little man and get me some more!" said Quimby.  
  
"That's funny sir! You must have quite the sense of humor!" said John as he started to laugh.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah, I guess I do!" said Quimby, starting to laugh too.  
  
Quimby suddenly stopped laughing and looked very sober; this made John stop laughing too.  
  
"I wasn't kidding Brown! Now get out there and get me my coffee!" said Quimby angrily.  
  
"Yes Chief" said John solemnly as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh and Brown?" started Quimby.  
  
"John looked up hopefully and said, "Yes Chief?"  
  
"Stop wearing that cop outfit! That's only for police officers!"  
  
"B-but I AM a police officer sir! Uphold the law, justice and all that is, um, something, something."  
  
"Brown, stop living in a dream world! You're nothing more than a glorified secretary! Filing and coffee! That's all we need you for!"  
  
John opened the door and walked out, he walked down the hall slowly, but everyone went out of his or her way to avoid his path.  
  
John didn't notice; he was deep in thought. 'I know I could do it if I was just given a chance!' John thought to himself, 'Chief Quimby isn't being fair! I'm going to show him! I'll be the best coffee getter and filer the world has ever seen! Then he'll HAVE to give me a chance!'  
  
By now John was already getting into his car; John slammed the door and drove down the street.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
::MEANWHILE::  
  
"Ok Dad! Try again! And this time, concentrate really hard." Said Dr. Brenda Bradford, who, along with her father had founded the Gadget project.  
  
"Ok" said Dr. Bradford, "I'll try again."  
  
Dr Bradford closed his eyes, he had a large helmet with all kinds of wires coming out of it; in front of him was a life like foot with wires coming out of it. Dr Bradford opened his eyes…it hadn't moved.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Brenda asked.  
  
"I was thinking that it's way past dinner time! Let's take a break and eat."  
  
"But Dad! We're so close! We can't stop now!" Brenda retorted.  
  
"The gadget project will still be here when we get back!"  
  
"Alright, but I'm placing an order for pickup! One of has to stay with the foot!"  
  
Brenda walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a phone book. Brenda picked up the phone and dialed the local Pizza shop.  
  
Dr. Bradford closed his eyes and hummed to himself…he waved his foot up and down and as he did, the robotic foot moved with him!  
  
Brenda hung up the phone and walked over to her dad, her mouth wide open, "Dad! Dad! Look!"  
  
Dr. Bradford opened his eyes and the foot stopped moving, "What? I don't see anything!" said Dr. Bradford.  
  
"The foot! It moved…what were you thinking about?"  
  
"I was thinking about how much you remind me of your mother!" Dr. Bradford smiled.  
  
"Oh Dad! Do it again!"  
  
"Ok, I'll try!" and Dr. Bradford closed his eyes and hummed again…the foot moved!  
  
"Look!" shouted Brenda; Her father opened his eyes, the foot was moving!  
  
"We did it!" they shouted together in unison, "WE MOVED THE FOOT!"  
  
"That's it! It isn't powered by how hard you think, or what's inside your brain! It's powered by what's inside your heart!" said Brenda triumphantly.  
  
"Can you go pickup that pizza now? I'm starved!"  
  
"Ok Dad, but you keep moving that foot!" Brenda rushed out the door of the laboratory.  
  
Brenda got in her car and drove down the street; meanwhile John was driving his car down that very same street. John was so deep in thought, he wasn't paying attention to the road and he looked up just in time to see Brenda coming towards him in her car. John swerved, but wound up blocking the whole quiet street.  
  
Brenda got out of her car looking quite angry; John got out of his and he couldn't help but stare at Brenda – she was so beautiful!  
  
"Where did you learn to drive?" Brenda asked impatiently.  
  
"At the Riverton driving school – I actually failed the first time, but my second time was much more-"  
  
"I didn't mean it literally!" Brenda snapped.  
  
"Sorry, I always take everything so literally." John said.  
  
"So do I" said Brenda, softening a little, "Listen, I'm sure this was all just a misunderstanding, I'm just really excited about my latest project."  
  
"Project?" John asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a scientist! Me and my father made a huge breakthrough on our Gadget project…maybe you've heard of it on the news…"  
  
"You're Dr. Brenda Bradford?" John asked in amazement, "I mean, I saw you on the news…wowsers! You look even prettier in real life!"  
  
"Thanks." Brenda said shyly, pushing a bang off her forehead, "well, I really should be…you know." Brenda motioned towards John's car, sprawled across the street.  
  
"Oh! Oh, right…well, it wall really swell meeting you doctor Bradford!" said John, walking back to his car.  
  
'BEEP BEEP BEEP' a sound was heard from Brenda's purse.  
  
John turned around and walked back towards Brenda, "did you say something?"  
  
"Oh, no…it's just my video watch – me and my father keep in touch using them." Said Brenda, pulling out the watch and pressing a button.  
  
"BRENDA? BRENDA?" it was Dr. Bradford on the screen, but it kept cutting out.  
  
"DAD? Is everything ok?" Brenda asked worriedly.  
  
"Brenda! YOU HAVE TO GET HERE RIGHT AWAY! THERE'S SOMEONE TRYING TO-" then the video watch screen went black.  
  
"Someone's trying to WHAT DAD? WHAT???" Brenda shouted, but the screen stayed black.  
  
"I've got to get back there!" Brenda said, running to her car.  
  
"I'll follow you! I'm a cop! I might be able to help!"  
  
"You're a cop?" Brenda shouted from her car window.  
  
"Well…sort of…" said John, hesitating.  
  
"Oh, whatever! Just come on! We have to get there quick!" Brenda drove away; John followed in his car.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
So? What do you guys think? If you are you liking this version better than the original please let me know – and if you aren't please let me know what's wrong with it so chapter two can be even better!  
  
----------------------------------------------- 


	2. Go, Gadget, Go - the movie re-write part...

-------------------------------------------------  
  
Dr. Bradford sat dumbfounded, with his helmet still on, as he watched the robotic spiders and tanks snatch the robotic foot.  
  
"STOP IT! YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT!" said Dr. Bradford, waving his hands at the machines.  
  
A sinister hand, connected to the shadow of a man sat, watching a video screen in his limo.  
  
"Poor Dr. Bradford." Said the figure, uninterested, "it's a shame…if I wasn't an evil villain out to steal the gadget project, I might have enjoyed being friends." Said the man soberly.  
  
"Oh, what am I talking about? I'd probably kill you anyways! Ta-ta Dr. Bradford." The man pressed a button and a laser popped out of one of the tanks and it shot Dr. Bradford.  
  
Dr. Bradford fell to the floor and the spider robot snatched his helmet off. Just then Brenda and John rushed into the lab.  
  
"Oh my god!" shouted Brenda, running over to the body of her father.  
  
"Oh Brenda…I'm sorry." Said John sadly while Brenda looked up sadly at John.  
  
"Look John! What is that?" said Brenda pointing at the laser tank.  
  
John ran over to it and looked straight at the video camera.  
  
"Well, well…what do we have here? I'd hate to have to do anything…rash…" said the figure watching the video screen.  
  
The laser was setting up to fire.  
  
"Brenda! Get down!" shouted John, diving down on the floor.  
  
The gunshot from the tank flew into the other wall of the lab. John stood up, looked around nervously when he spotted a serrated knife on the lab counter. He grabbed it and whammed it into the tank. The tank blew some sparks and smoked up.  
  
"John? Are you ok?" Brenda asked worriedly.  
  
"No time now Ms. Bradford! I've got to follow that spider!" said John pointing to the spider crawling out the hole in the wall. It moved fast, faster than the other robots. John ran after it as fast as he could, but the spider and the remaining mini-tanks drove into an armored van with no apparent driver.  
  
"I ORDER YOU TO HALT! IN THE NAME OF THE LAAAAAWWWWW" The van drove right towards John, forcing him to dive into the bushed in the parking lot.  
  
"BREAKING THE LAW IS NEVER THE ANSWER YOU…YOU FIENDS!" shouted John, hopping into his car.  
  
"John?" Brenda shouted, running out of the lab just in time to see John pull away.  
  
"Be careful" Brenda said quietly to herself.  
  
  
  
"By order of the law – PULL OVER YOUR VEHICLE" John yelled over the Megaphone from his car.  
  
The van kept on driving, although very badly and extremely out of control.  
  
Suddenly the van stopped, "I SEE YOU'VE DECIDED AGAINST MESSING WITH THE LAW!" John Megaphoned. John climbed out of his car and started walking cautiously towards the van, suddenly, the van backed up, right into John, knocking him onto the hood of his car. John lifted his head and weakly megaphoned, "THAT WASN'T A WISE DECISION MISTER!"  
  
Just then a limo pulled up next to John's car. The tinted window in the back began rolling down, but the man's face could not be seen thanks to the shadows cast by the streetlights.  
  
"Very good Mr. Brown, you are a very impressive opponent." Said the man.  
  
"WHY THANK YOU" John Megaphoned, "BUT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO PLACE YOU UNDER ARREST – WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"Let's just call me…Scolex." Laughed the figure evilly.  
  
"ALL RIGHT MR. SCOLEX, I'M PLACING YOU UNDER ARREST."  
  
"No, I don't think you are officer," replied the man, "my plans are just beginning, unfortunately your plans are about to come to an end." With that, the man threw a lit stick of dynamite towards John and his car.  
  
"Drive Sikes – I have a lot of work to do." Said the figure as the limo pulled away.  
  
"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" John megaphoned, "hey! What is this thing?" John touched the dynamite with his foot and it exploded.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Penny walked up to the main desk at the Riverton Community Hospital, where her uncle John Brown had been placed after the explosion.  
  
"I'm looking for my uncle, John Brown." Penny told the woman behind the desk.  
  
"He's down the hall," the woman pointed.  
  
Penny walked down the hall towards the room when she bumped into Brenda.  
  
"Oh!" said Brenda, "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for my Uncle, John Brown." Penny said.  
  
"Oh! You must be Penny, John has told me so much about you during his more coherent moments."  
  
"And you are?" Penny asked interrogatively.  
  
"I'm Dr. Brenda Bradford, I'm a scientist who met your uncle when our cars…um, collided. He got caught in the explosion while trying to save my father."  
  
"And what's a scientist doing with my uncle, in the hospital?"  
  
"Well, this may sound kind of strange, but my father and I were working on this revolutionary crime fighting tool called the Gadget project, or simply Gadget," Brenda giggled, "sorry, I always laugh at that part."  
  
Penny rolled her eyes, wondering how someone who came off like such a ditz could ever be a scientist.  
  
"Anyways, I've selected your uncle as the prototype for the project…it is a great honor."  
  
"WHAT? You mean you're going to make my uncle your little science project?" Penny asked angrily.  
  
"Well…I wouldn't exactly put it THAT way, Penny."  
  
"Well no matter what way you put it, it sounds bad. There is no way my uncle would go through with this…you'll have to find someone else."  
  
Penny tried to push by Brenda down the hall, but Brenda stopped her, "Your uncle suffered a severe concussion, the gadget project may be the only way he'll survive." Brenda said sadly.  
  
Just then the Mayor walked towards Brenda, followed by Police Chief Quimby and a few other police officers.  
  
"Miss Eiffel" said Brenda smiling and holding out a hand to the mayor, "it is such an honor."  
  
The woman pushed Brenda's hand aside and said, "I'm sure it is, I know it's an honor just to be NEAR me" the mayor let out a ditzy giggle.  
  
Brenda's smile faded.  
  
"So, where is he?" the mayor asked.  
  
"Oh, he's right down the hall he-" Brenda pointed, but the mayor pushed past her and went inside the room before she could finish.  
  
"Now how do you know this Brown guy is right for the project? All he knows about fighting crime is the things he's learned from re-runs of COPS," said Quimby grimly.  
  
"Suck it up Quimby," the Mayor giggled again, "these are the officers of the future."  
  
"This man almost died trying to save my father and if we don't do something he very well may die. I'm not going to let that happen to a kind, honest man like John. My father said I would know when I had found him." Said Brenda.  
  
"Who dear?" giggled the Mayor?  
  
"When I had found HIM, the right cop for the Gadget project!" Brenda said incredulously.  
  
"He wasn't even a cop." Mumbled Quimby.  
  
"Ah right, I'm very sorry about your father…he was a great man." Said the Mayor.  
  
"Oh! Did you know him or his work?" asked Brenda.  
  
"No, but who cares? Now where is this Don?" asked the Mayor.  
  
"Uh, that's JOHN." Piped in Penny.  
  
"Whatever, where is this JOHN." Said the Mayor.  
  
"Right inside this room." Said Brenda and Penny, Brenda, the Mayor and Quimby walked into John's room.  
  
"UNCLE JOHN!" cried Penny, "I'm so glad you're ok."  
  
John was in casts from head to foot, with his arms and legs hanging from pads.  
  
"Anything to uphold the law, Penny." Said John weakly.  
  
"Oh uncle John!" laughed Penny, "look who I brought to see you!" said Penny, unzipping her backpack and pulling out Brain.  
  
She put brain on her uncle's chest and Brain started licking inside John's mouth.  
  
"Um, ok…not in his mouth Brain!" said Penny, pulling him away.  
  
"Ah, isn't that sweet!" said the Mayor giggling, then she quickly stopped and said, "let's go."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
John went into surgery, which was led by Brenda along with her few colleagues as they got ready to make Inspector Gadget. Meanwhile, through a large picture window, the mayor, Quimby and Penny watched the process.  
  
They watched as all sorts of things were wheeled into the room: hoses, toothpaste, bouncy balls, slinkys, wires and all kinds of other junk.  
  
"While we're waiting for the officer of the future," Quimby said sarcastically, "what should we do about the Bradford murder?"  
  
"Are there any leads?" snapped the mayor.  
  
"No, not really…the foot was stolen by robots…" said Quimby.  
  
"Robots? Well, even though you have failed miserably at solving the Bradford murder, I bet our officer Blue will be able to!" said the Mayor.  
  
"That's…Brown." Said Penny.  
  
"I'm sure it is." Said the Mayor.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
John woke up alone on the operating table, he went to get up, but he was suddenly so heavy that he fell onto the floor.  
  
"Where AM I?" asked John.  
  
John looked at his fingers, each one had a different item popping out of it: a flame, a pez dispenser, a pencil, a corkscrew and a lock pick.  
  
"What have they got me on?" John asked incredulously.  
  
John ran through the doors into the hallway, where he bumped into Brenda.  
  
"Oh, John! Good, you're awake!" said Brenda.  
  
"What am I doing here? And why are pez dispensers popping out of my fingers?" John asked interrogatively.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Calm down John…you suffered a major concussion, you probably don't remember anything." Said Brenda.  
  
"You're right, I don't! All I remember was going after those robots and then, blank."  
  
"That's perfectly normal…"  
  
"And what is your definition of 'perfectly normal' ?"  
  
"You're just the same as you were before…except…well…you're the first person to be re-built using the Gadget Project."  
  
"So…So I'm…" stuttered John.  
  
"You're no longer John Brown, assistant police officer…you are now Inspector Gadget, high-tech crime-fighter!" said Brenda happily.  
  
"WHAT? I'm a machine!" shouted Brown upset.  
  
"It may take getting used to, but I'm sure you'll find it very rewarding…" said Brenda.  
  
"Rewarding? I'm not a man anymore! I'm a machine."  
  
"John, this is your big chance! Penny told me how much you wanted to fight REAL crime…so this is it! This is your chance to show the world what a great crime-fighter you really are." Said Brenda.  
  
"You…you mean….I….I…uh" stammered John.  
  
"That's right!" exclaimed Brenda happily, "no more getting coffee for Police Chief Quimby! Now you're Inspector Gadget!"  
  
"So…I'd have m-my own…cases?"  
  
"YES!" exclaimed Brenda happily, "so Inspector…are you ready for your training?"  
  
"M-my training?" asked John curiously.  
  
Brenda laughed nervously like she was up to something, then she pulled John down the hall by a handful of his hospital gown.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright" said Brenda, sitting on her desk, "first things first – the manual."  
  
"There's a manual?" John asked, surprised.  
  
"Of COURSE! You didn't think something this high-tech would be without a manual, did you?"  
  
Brenda hopped off her desk and took a HUGE book off the shelf behind it.  
  
"Here we….aaarrrreee." said Brenda, grunting as she lifted the book onto the desk.  
  
"It's HUGE! Do I really have to read all that before I can take my first case?"  
  
"Just open it!"  
  
John leaned forward in his chair and flipped open the book to the first page.  
  
"Helicopter hat? Extending legs? Built-in Skis?" John read off from the manual.  
  
"Isn't it great? We can try them out tomorrow…after you've –ahem- had a chance to read it."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"So? How is your first day as INSPECTOR GADGET" Penny made quotation marks with her fingers.  
  
"Oh…it's uh…it's good." Said John, extending one of his arms to grab a plate of food off the counter.  
  
Penny turned around to grab her plate and saw the hand…Penny gave a shocked look and dropped her plate on the ground.  
  
"What's wrong, Penny?" John asked.  
  
"Y-your hand…" said Penny.  
  
"Yeah…one of the perks of being Inspector Gadget."  
  
John's hand went for the plate again, but quickly put it back down – it was too hot.  
  
"YOWCH!" said John, yanking his extended arm back to suck his burns.  
  
"This is going to take some getting used to." Said Penny, who had made up two new plates for her and John. Penny sat down at the table and said, "Don't forget about 'bring your parent to school' day Uncle John."  
  
"It hasn't left my mind once, Penny." John gave a confused look.  
  
"Good! Then you'll be there tomorrow?" Penny asked Happily.  
  
"Tomorrow?" John asked nervously.  
  
"It's OK uncle John…I know you've got a…a lot of responsibility now that your 'INSPECTOR GADGET'"  
  
"What are you talking about Penny? Whether I'm "Inspector Gadget' or John Brown, I'm still going to be your Uncle. Of course I'll be there – what time?"  
  
"1:00 Uncle John." Said Penny.  
  
"1:00?" John asked nervously.  
  
"Uncle John…"  
  
"Just kidding, Penny!"  
  
"Ok…just don't forget, Ok?"  
  
"Don't worry Penny! You mean the world to me…nothing can come between that."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
John drove his car into the park parking lot – Brenda was waiting there in the big open field.  
  
"JOHN!" Brenda yelled to let John know where she was.  
  
John walked over to Brenda, "Hello Dr. Bradford."  
  
"Brenda."  
  
"Brenda." John repeated.  
  
"So, I trust you've read the manual and you understand everything?" Brenda asked.  
  
John pictured himself last night, his head down on the first page of the manual, fast asleep.  
  
"O-of course." Said John, switching between smiles and frowns.  
  
"Great! Let's get started!" said Brenda, "Say you were…falling from a building and you needed to stop yourself before you fell to the ground – what gadget do you use?"  
  
"Helicopter hat?" John asked.  
  
"Right…but…" Brenda waved her hands in the motion you use when you want to let someone know they are missing something.  
  
"Um…turn on the helicopter hat!" John commanded hopefully.  
  
"John, did you read the manual? You're supposed to say 'Go go gadget Helicopter hat'"  
  
"'Go-go gadget?'" John asked, "can't I say something more official, like 'In the name of justice!'?"  
  
"My father came up with the word…and…"  
  
"Oh…OH! It's Go-go GADGET! I thought it was…um…I really like it!"  
  
"Ok…so…try it out!" said Brenda, backing away.  
  
"Go-go gadget helicopter hat!" John commanded.  
  
A huge propeller with two handles appeared out of his hat – John slowly put one hand on one of the handles…then, he put his other hand on the other and…WHOOSH! John was sailing through the air.  
  
John swayed this way and that, varying between up in the air and scraping the ground.  
  
"WHOOOOAAAA! HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING???" John screamed.  
  
John got to a point where he was mostly just scraping the ground with his knees – John looked down at his knees, "They really should have made this easier to control…"  
  
Just then, John could hear Brenda calling his name and running towards him…John looked back at her and he saw her waving her hands and shouting. John waved to Brenda then turned around…his smile faded and WHACK! He had slammed into a tree. His helicopter went back into his hat and Brenda ran up to John, lying on his back by the tree.  
  
"John? John? Are you ok?" she asked, running up to him and bending down over him.  
  
John's vision showed the world spinning…he focused on Brenda and his vision returned to normal.  
  
"Brenda? The Gadget…the hat."  
  
"Shhh!" Brenda said, "We'll just move on to the next gadget when you're, um…ready."  
  
John stood next to Brenda, back in the open field.  
  
"Ok…now say you were at a bank robbery and…the bad guys were getting away and you wanted to trip them up…what do you do?"  
  
"Go-go gadget oil spill?" he asked.  
  
All of the sudden his hand became a hold in his sleeve and it started shooting out a blue fluid.  
  
"That isn't oil! It's toothpaste!" Cried Brenda, who was getting toothpaste all over herself.  
  
"Turn it off!" she cried.  
  
"I-I can't!" cried John, the pressure made him fall to the ground.  
  
John tried to stand back up, put it pushed him down again. The pressure started spinning him around on the slippery toothpaste.  
  
"WHOOOOAAA! HOW DO I STOP THIS THING?"  
  
"UH….SAY GO-GO GADGET STOP!" cried Brenda.  
  
"GO-GO GADGET STOP!" John commanded and the toothpaste stopped coming out and John's hand returned back.  
  
"I think we're going to need some more training!" Brenda said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at Scolex industries, one of the biggest and richest corporations in Riverton…and the world, Stanford Scolex sat at his desk, watching the ticker show how many trillions he had – they went up like seconds.  
  
Unfortunately, we only see him from behind. His minion, Sikes sat in the corner near the window watching the news on television.  
  
"Hey Boss!" Sikes cried, "you should see this."  
  
Scolex got up and walked towards Sikes and the TV – on the screen was a news story about the gadget project.  
  
"Yesterday at Riverton community hospital, assistant officer John Brown was turned into Inspector Gadget – a research Project founded by Dr. Brenda Bradford." Said the News caster, "In related news, there are still no leads in the baffling murder of Dr. Frederick C. Bradford. The infamous scientist, heralded for uncovering the deadly and potent ingredients put in many of Save-on-city, the now defunct chain of food supplier's food products. He was found dead by John Brown and Dr. Brenda Bradford early Friday evening…Dr. Bradford claims to have seen robotic tanks fleeing the scene of the crime…"  
  
Sikes turned the TV off and said, "pretty interesting stuff, huh boss?"  
  
"You fool! That news story was about us! We have to make sure that annoying Inspector keeps his nose where it belongs."  
  
"Do you want me to take care of him boss?" Sikes asked.  
  
"Very good Sikes…there is a large reward in it for you if you succeed."  
  
Just then, a man with messy blonde hair and thick black glasses appeared in the doorway, "Hi, hi!" he said.  
  
"Who are you?" Sikes asked.  
  
"Ah yes!" said Scolex, walking over to the man, "Sikes, I want you to meet my new scientist."  
  
"What do you need a scientist for?"  
  
"He's the one who is going to help me in my little…science project." Replied Scolex.  
  
"Well!" laughed the scientist nervously, "I'm always ready for a fun science project! What's it for? Science fair? To teach yourself something fun and informative?"  
  
"Oh, none of those…" replied Scolex, "you may have heard of the gadget project?"  
  
"Yeah! There's some great examples of how science can be sued there…"  
  
"Right. Well, I want you to duplicate it for me…"  
  
"D-duplicate it? That's some really complex stuff. Even if I was that good, we'd have to have the equipment to-" started the man  
  
Sikes disappeared mid sentence and re-appeared with the stolen things from Dr. Bradford's lab.  
  
"Oh! So, you've…uh…had them make you a set to then?" asked the man nervously.  
  
"Uh…right…they made us a set for our very own." Replied Scolex.  
  
"So, what are you going to use it for?" the man asked.  
  
"Oh…um…Sikes?"  
  
"Teachers, Rescue workers and uh…cartoon animators."  
  
Scolex slapped his head at Sikes stupidity.  
  
"Well…uh…ok," replied the man nervously, "I guess the world could always use more teachers, rescue workers…and…um…cartoon animators!?"  
  
"Great, then please…get started." Scolex motioned towards the stolen items.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I think it's a lot better than the movie so far? Don't ya think? 


End file.
